Compound having a betaine structure with a hydrazinium group as a positively charged grouping have not been hitherto described in the literature,
The compound according to the present invention, viz. 3-(2,2,-trimethylhydrazinium)propionate possessing this structure is novel and hitherto unknown from the literature.
Known in the art is the use, as growth stimulator for farm animals and fowl, of antibiotics such as chlorotetracycline, nitrofuran preparations, arsenic derivatives, enzymes, hormones, tissue preparations, phosphatides and the like. However, antibiotics and nitrofuran preparations are efficient only under conditions of infection.
On the other hand, substantially all of the known growth stimulators: antibiotics, enzymatic preparations, are economically inefficient. Some of these such as arsenic preparations, are toxic. In cases of the use of antibiotics it is necessary to take into consideration the real risk of origination of resistant, bacteria strains, such as pathogenic strains e.g. E.coli. Residual amounts of antibiotics in meat products and eggs can cause allergic diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,342, published 02.16.60, Cl. nat. C I.99-2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,272 published 01.16.62, Cl.nat. C I.99-2; U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,595 published 02.01.72, Cl.Int. A 61 k 21/00;
French Pat. No. 2,137,731 published 02.02.73, Cl.Int. A 23 k 1/00; FRG Pat. No. 1,692,477 published Oct. 19, 1972, Cl. 53 g 4/04).